Bishop Smith
Name: Bishop Smith Gender: Male Age: 17 Height: 5' 7" Weight: 120 lb Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Black Kills: 1 or none Weapon: Bayonet Knife Appearance: Short, skinny, and pale as can be, the Caucasian Bishop is for all intents and purposes a rather unimposing individual. In general, he doesn't tend to take up much space and due to his shy demeanor and the way he carries himself around others he tends to make himself appear even smaller than he really is. Due to his poor vision, he has to wear a pair of glasses over his brown eyes and he tends to part is mid-length black hair close to the middle and lets it fall down on both sides. On announcement day he was wearing a thick blue winter jacket with a gray hoodie underneath, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of white sneakers. Interests: Bishop is a gamer at heart, and tends to be very active in the online community. He doesn't really focus towards one genre of gaming, tending to prefer playing whatever he finds fun at the time or whatever looks interesting. However, he does have a great love for watching the competitive gaming scene and keeping up with the discussion around it. Offline he tends to keep his interests to himself, however if somebody gets him started it's one of the few topics that can get him to open up without any hesitation. History: Bishop was born 17 years ago as the first of 2 children to Frank and Vanessa Smith. Due to Frank's military occupation keeping him overseas, Bishop and his brother Greg were raised mostly solely by their mother for the majority of their lives. While their father has tried to be an active part in their lives, aside from the occasional visit home he always felt rather distant to the two boys. To them, it felt like their mother was their only real parent and that Frank was nothing but a man who'd occasionally visit but that they still hardly knew. While Greg seemingly was able to brush it off fairly easily, Bishop can’t help but to feel at least a little bitter over how America basically stole his father from him. It also didn’t help that since everyone was required to spend ten years of their life in the military, with the draft and criminal sentences giving even more troops, they didn’t really need him that much. So the fact that his father had willingly chosen to give his life to the military over his family was something that Bishop could never understand, and left him feeling kind of angry with both his father and his country. This isn't something he exactly vocalizes though, in fear of the backlash it would bring from both his classmates and his family. Ever since Bishop was young he’s faced a good deal of bullying from his peers due to his naturally meek and shy personality making him a fairly easy target. It didn’t help that he would rarely if ever speak up about the torment that his classmates would put him through in fear of making the situation worse. It wasn’t until his sophomore year of high school when he came home covered in bruises after being assaulted by one of his tormentors did his mother finally realize the extent of the problem. However, after the school board did nothing about her son’s situation she quickly had Bishop and Greg move from their current school district in Denver and into the National Summit Academy, hoping that the stricter environment would keep anything too bad from happening to her children. Since being enrolled there things have thankfully gotten better. He does still experience some bullying from his peers, but not nearly to the extent he did before. He’s also begun to open up somewhat and actually begin making friends this past year, though still somewhat slowly and with a great deal of caution. Personality: While he has been coming out of his shell as of late, Bishop is still a very quiet and reserved person for the most part. However, if you can get him going on a subject he's passionate about he finds it a bit hard to shut up. This is assuming you're the one to start the actual conversation since he's far too self-conscious to actually share his hobbies with other people. He's a fairly smart kid, a straight A student, and he tends to get pretty down on himself when he scores somewhere in the 80 or lower range. He's fairly self-critical in general, in fact a bit too much at times, though this mostly stems from his lack of confidence and a general dislike of himself. Reputation: Bishop is seen as kind of an outcast who keeps to himself for the most part. He kind of just showed up two years ago and aside from some getting mildly bullied he hasn't made that many waves outside of his small friend group. Overall he's seen as kind of a nerd, but pretty harmless. The above biography is as written by Bowser. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'Bowser '''Kills: '''Mack Robson (NPC) '''Killed By: '''N/A, Escaped '''Collected Weapons: '''Bayonet Knife (assigned weapon), Mossberg 500 (from James Bagstad) '''Allies: 'Rodney Vasicek, Kassandra Vaitaki, Marion Williams 'Enemies: 'Bridie Mossberg, Mack Robson (NPC) 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Bishop, in chronological order. Program V3 Prologue: *A Beginning... *América rompió mi corazón *Mind The Music And The Step *Twisted Steel in a Twisted World *Junkyard Nights *Room for Three *Cataplexy *Knock Knock, it's the United States *I'm sad because I just killed a kid neigh neigh neigh I'm sad *...And An Ending Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Bishop Smith. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Program V3 Prologue Characters Category:Program V3 Prologue Category:Characters